As I breath
by Kindred01
Summary: In the cave Harry looked down at the old man whimpering and babbling and Harry saw everything in the old man's head, and it sparked something off with in him.
1. Chapter 1

(Had this strange dream last night and this is what I made of it...also I know it's not beta!)

Harry looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes, the Inferi were crawling up the small island as he looked at the old man looking up at him crying out in pain. For the first time since Harry met him Dumbledore's mind his open and he saw very thing that old man was hiding and it changed everything "Sir we need to get out of here." He said, his mind was to shocked to deal with the knowledge but all he knew at that moment in time that it's stirring something inside of him and it was growing and he watched to know what it was and he didn't want to die here.

The next 20 minutes was a blur as they made it back to Hogwarts, they stood on the Battle of the Astronomy Tower hearing screams and shouts coming from the rest of the school. Looking out the window he could see a large skull with a snake warping itself around the skull made Harry gasp and slump onto the floor. Dumbledore turned to Harry and watched the teen scream in pain as he held his head "Harry…Harry!" The old man tried to shake the boy but Harry just kept screaming that when he saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of them he thought the blonde did something to him. "What did you do?" He asked

"Nothing, not to him." He said, his voice was shaking and so was his wand hand as he looked at the withered old man standing back up on shaking legs.

"You don't have to do this Draco."

"You don't understand." The blonde cried out, he had tried to kill Dumbledore from a far so he wouldn't have to look the man in the face but all those attempted failed he had no choice not any more.

Dumbledore tried reason with Draco as the blonde started to back down but then the bright blue eyes drifted to the boy standing behind Draco "Harry what you are doing?" Dumbledore said as the green eye teen raised his wand up to Dumbledore's chest. His normally bright green eyes were darker and dull "Harry my boy…" The old man started to say, as Draco turned to see Snape walk up the stairs his own eyes shaking with fear as Draco looked back to Harry

"Avada Kedavra." Harry said calmly as Dumbledore held out his hands the moment he heard the curse.

Those three people watched as the green curse hit the old man in the chest sending him toppling off the Astronomy Tower. Draco was trembling seeing that the golden boy kill the leader of the light. He looked back at Snape who was standing there with the same shocked look on his face on his face as Harry turned to face them as he stood there holding his wand tightly his chest breathing heavily. Blinking his shocked thoughts away he grabbed both boy's wrist and started to drag them away. Harry hasn't said a word as he was dragged through the hall of Death Eaters, students and teachers fighting.

Snape's mind was racing wondering why Harry Potter would kill a man he looked up to and now he is letting Severus drag him away from the castle. He could hear people call his name and call out Harry and Draco's name but he had to get to where the Wards end where the apparition points are. He runs to the gates and then turned taking the two teens with him. His mind still wondering what is going on with Potter.

The Dark Lord stood looking in the mirror at his new face and hummed happily…maybe now I will have them listen to me…he thought and he wasn't meaning his Death Eaters. He heard the cracking bang of someone entering his home and he turned to see Snape standing there with Draco knelling on the floor and someone he didn't think he would ever see Harry Potter standing there looking right at him with darken eyes. "Severus…"

"Potter killed Dumbledore I don't know why but he didn't fight me when I started to drag him away from Hogwarts." Voldemort was quiet as he walked over to Harry and saw the boy just look back at him unmoving

"You killed Dumbledore?" He asked the teen

"Yes." Harry rasped out as he looked at the new face of the monster he knew

"Why? Why would you kill him?" He asked as he looked into the eyes of the teen but Harry just looked back with angry eyes

"We went to the cave where you hit your horcruxes necklace, I poisoned the old man to get to the locket and his mind's defences dropped like rocks and I saw everything. Every lie, every secret and every fucking plan he had for me." Harry spat out feeling his hands ball up into tight fists.

"My locket?" Voldemort asked

"It's fake someone took the real one a long time ago." Harry threw it at him and the Dark Lord took it and open it and hissed angrily as he threw it against the wall before looking back at Harry.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you!" He hissed as he pushed the teen onto the desk and hoovered over him and the boy looked back at him as if something inside of him broke

"I'm your Horcruxes." Harry growled at him. Voldemort pushed himself off the boy and looked back at him

"Explain." He demanded, the green eyed teen let out a bitter laugh that made everyone in the room look at the dark haired boy

"Explain….Oh where to being." He hissed "Okay how about this, I am not Harry James Potter that boy died when you killed him and his whole fucking family! But because of my mu….her sacrifice it did create a spell so when you killed Harry Potter it killed you to. It broke your soul into another fragment and sent it into air to the lingering sacrifice spell that hovered above the bed body of the baby and formed me. It created life for the one you took and when Dumbledore came to the house he found me on the floor and picked me up seeing the bodies in the room so he destroyed the body of the baby and created a plan."

By now everyone was shocked and confused as Harry told them what Dumbledore has kept hidden for so long and it was no wonder why Harry had killed the old man. "He wanted me to kill you,"

"That would have killed you to?" Voldemort said as he reached out and cupped Harry's face

"He has to die, I saw everything he did. Keeping me with those nasty muggles who spent most of my life beating me and abusing me. He made sure I was friends with Ron and Hermione, the only three people give a shit about me are the twins and Remus. That old man drugged my drinks trying to make me fall in love with that red headed bitch who is only after my money…Potter's money. No more." Harry whispered as he looked up to bright red eyes

"Severus I want you to take Draco back to his mother and father and tell them they are forgiven." The dark Lord said "Then I want you to try and get the Potter's vaults sent to my ward's vaults under the name of Harry Riddle." Snape froze as he watched Dark Lord warp his arms around Harry who just stood there and let him man handle him.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort watched as he sat blankly in the bath tub, the boy is a Horcruxe a living breathing part of his soul forged between magic of self-sacrifice love magic and his killing curse. It tore his soul a part and created a child not quite in the image of dead Harry James Potter but it was close enough to fool anyone but not quite very one Dumbledore knew…of course he knew…he thought as he raised the sponge out of the bath and started to rubbed soft circles around on the boy's back. It was hard to believe that he had a son with Lilly Potter …Severus must be pissed…he thought with a smirk as dark green eyes looked at him.

Since Harry killed Dumbledore he could see a red ring around the pupils of the green orbs "Sirius found out." Harry whispered. The Dark Lord looked away from scars on the boy's back and looked at his face "He found out what I am and Dumbledore killed him to keep it quiet." He said feeling tears roll down his face "He must have hated me."

"No I don't think he hated you Harry, he came to the Ministry to save you not to damn you. He fought along your side protecting the boy he loved." Voldemort said as he reached up and touched his 'son's' face and to wipe away the tears "Dumbledore was good as meddling in people's lives making them do things he wanted them to do. You are a another victim of his, look at you brought up to be a good boy for the light but he had you beaten by magic hating muggles and he took maybe the only person who truly loved you." Harry leaned into his hold and closed his eyes letting the comfortable magic sooth him rather than scold them.

"I'm nothing like you." Harry told him

"I am aware, it will take some research on the area." He smiled as he stood up "Come on let's get you dry you have had a busy day." Harry waked for Tom to tell him he was so proud that he killed Dumbledore but he hadn't and he was glad he hadn't.

He moved Harry into the main bed room and stood there looking at the naked teen that was warped up in his green dressing gown. Voldemort moved to the chairs by the fire placed and flicked his wand watching it came to life before he patted his knee and Harry wondered over to him and dropped to the floor by the dark Lord and rested his head on his knee. …Not what I was thinking…Voldemort thought …but it will do…he smiled as he ran his fingers though the damp locks of the boy "What do we do now?" Harry whispered

"The way I see it is you are basically my son and you came to me so let's start from here. Severus will have the Potter's money placed in to your new account along with anything from Black." He said as he kept running his finger's though the inky black hair.

"So do I call you dad?" He whispered, Tom smirked and looked down at him

"Only if you want to."

Severus sat in front of Lucius his eyes staring into space, the blonde man held out a glass to the dark haired man. Snape looked up at him and took to the drink "He really killed Dumbledore?" Lucius asked, as he sat back down in his own chair where Draco was curled up at the foot of the chair cuddling his leg. A bit like how Harry is resting in the Dark Lord's chambers.

"He just stood in front of Draco and…and…and he was gone?" Severus said as he downed his drink before slumping back "Harry Potter isn't Harry Potter he…he's…Merlin I don't want to know."

"What do we do know?"

"Nothing we just do what we are told Lucius, like we have always done but now we have two masters." The potion master said with a sigh

"He save me." Draco whispered as he looked like he's been to hell and back as he hugged his father's leg. Both men looked down at the boy

"Yes he did." Lucius said as he ran his fingers though Draco's hair sipping his own drink

"And mine." Snape said quietly as he stood up "I should be going I have thing I need to get done." Severus said as he started to leave.

Meanwhile….

Voldemort was looking down at Harry was he laid on the bed still in the dressing down. Long fingers found the parting in the dressing gown and started to feel the skin as he moved down watching his 'sons' face as he gasped and arched his back "W…What are you doing?" Harry moaned and tried to turn away

"Look at me Harry." He whispered as he watched the bright green orbs look up at him with wide confused eyes "You may be called my son but I do not know how to be a father." He glided his hand over the belly button and down to the soft patch of hair that that made him grin as Harry whimpered

"I…I'm pretty sure your-you're not meant to feel them UP!" The teen cried out as he arched his back as Tom warped his hand around Harry's hardening members and started stoking him while grinning

"As I said I don't know how to be a father and I spent to long think about you like this." he purred as he hoovered inches over his lips

"L…Llike what?" He gasped as he hands gripped the bed sheet as the long finger hands moved up and down the harden skin

"Like a whore begging for me to claim you and make you mind in the only way that made us complete." Harry looked back at him and watched the glamming red eyes as he moved his hand slowly and painful as teen started to rock his hips to try and get him to go father

"T…To…"

"Ah don't call me Tom I only want you to call me by one name my sweet child?" He grinned as he squeezed tightly making Harry cried out and gripped the Dark Lord's shoulder "Call me daddy." He smirked as harry screamed as he arched his back clear off the bed as he came on the Dark Lord's hand and his own stomach "Just beautiful."


End file.
